the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyronis
Appearance Cyronis's body is white with black markings and light purple eyes. For clothing, he wears all black and occasional accessories. He always wears a pure black cape which can be used as bulletproof protection, but mainly serves for looks and temporary blinding. Personality Cyronis is generally serious and uninterested in others. He keeps his work and social life seperate and has trouble when both are in the same situation; in combat, the social aspect goes away. With most, he refuses to open up and ignores any questions about his personal life or thoughts. Once someone's proven to be able to keep up with him or at least hold their own, he considers friendship and may open up a little bit. Even the closest friends don't know his deeply personal thoughts and most traumatic events. Initially, he always believes someone to be incapable of handling a situation unless he sees it himself. No amount of persuasion or files or video will make him believe otherwise. After a few times of this, he may begin to trust their word and their word only; if anyone else tries, he'll either say that he knows or that they have yet to prove that. Despite his abrasive nature, he always goes out of his way to help children and those with children under eighteen. He has been known to attempt to stop suicides and help those with other problems such as emotional instability, suicidal people, and those with physical limitations. Love and Romance To win Cyronis's heart is a major accomplishment and should be taken with pride, but not ego. For someone to get close enough for him to even consider a relationship, one must prove their combat skills, smarts, and loyalty. Once reaching the stage of an extremely close friend, he may ask to have a private talk with them; usually at a bar. When no one else is around, he will bring up some piece of his past that has hurt him deeply and he must be listened to and, if possible, given small responses to show this, but must not be judged for his actions or feelings. If he feels like they genuinely care about him, his life, and would be there for him through thick and thin, he nay indirectly ask them out. If they agree, he will set up a date for him and his interest. If they enjoy his company and he enjoys theirs, he will make it official. If unsure about them, he may have another date or two before making it official. When he makes it official, he will show a much softer side to himself where he smiles, is happy, and is much more laid back. He will treat his lovers with more respect than he does with anyone else, will never doubt a word they say, and will refuse to believe anything negative he hears about his lovers unless he sees it himself or they tell him. He is able to look past almost any problem as long as it doesn’t affect their relationship. He doesn't mind public affection and actually enjoys being shown it around others, because it shows him that they're proud to be his lover. Despite him saying so, he will do anything and everything his lovers want to; they only need to ask. Category:Aliens Category:Turians